La vida lejana
by Mafecin
Summary: Leta Lestrange asiste junto a su prometido, Theseus Scamander, al lanzamiento del libro "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos". No está segura de lo que siente cuando entra, pero está completamente segura de lo que siente una vez que sale...


19 de Marzo, 1927

Era extraño visitar Flourish & Blotts de esa forma. Durante siete años, la visitaba para comprar sus libros escolares junto a Irma, y se escapaba a penas podía de la pobre mujer, que se quedaba de pie gritando su nombre con esa voz peculiar de niña pequeña. Se escabullía y terminaba en el segundo piso, lejos de la muchedumbre, para leer algunos párrafos de esos libros que su padre le prohibía leer. Esos libros que tenían ideas demasiado progresistas para niñas como ella.

Eran aburridos. No le interesaban ni gustaba de leerlos, ya ni siquiera le producían curiosidad; Solo quería escapar de la muchedumbre, burlar a Irma y desafiar a su padre.

Pero ahora, a diferencia de esos años, la clásica librería e incluso el Callejón Diagon estaban atestados de gente por otro motivo y ella entraba voluntariamente y de la mano de su prometido, que la guiaba orgulloso. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El primer lanzamiento de Newton Scamander, "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos", una guía de magizoología que detallaba diversas clases de bestias y animales mágicos alrededor del mundo, se había convertido en el más vendido de las listas.

A medida que avanzaban por la librería, a ratos siendo enceguecidos por los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa, Leta no pudo evitar pensar en la vida que le hubiese esperado con Newt: Una vida llena de aventuras, viajes, emociones fuertes… Pero también, llena de sensibilidad, preocupación, empatía y todas aquellas características que ella había amado, o tal vez, aún amaba en quien había sido, alguna vez, el hombre más importante en su vida.

Era absolutamente lo contrario a Theseus Scamander, que la llevaba, siempre de una mano, hasta el centro de salones iluminados llenas de políticos y personalidades cínicas y alargadas y que, ella sabía, Theseus encontraba desagradables en el fondo, pero su deseo de ser parte de aquellas conversaciones y aquellos círculos, aunque fuese en pro de su idealismo infantil, era más fuerte. Así que iba de fiesta en fiesta, con una copa tintineante en la mano, usando un vestido bonito y el cabello arreglado, sonriendo y asintiendo sin escuchar aquellas conversaciones vacías…

Mientras pensaba en la otra vida que pudo haber tenido, o recordaba los momentos siendo una renegada e incomprendida junto a Newt en Hogwarts…

\- Theseus, Leta – saludó Newt con franca sorpresa, levantándose con la torpeza tan característica de él (y más cuando estaba nervioso) -. No creí que vendrían. Quiero decir… Están muy ocupados en el Ministerio, con todo esto de la extradición de Grindelwald.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir a ver en primera persona el éxito de mi hermano menor? – La sonrisa de Theseus iluminó el lugar justo antes de abrazar a su hermano, contra la voluntad de éste -. ¡Se ha vendido muy bien! ¡Algunos dicen que se podría convertir en un clásico! ¿Quién iba a decir que tu pasatiempo te llevaría tan lejos?

Newt sonrió ante el comentario, y al igual que lo hacía mientras crecía en la casa de los Scamander, respondió según estaba acostumbrado:

\- No es un pasatiempo.

\- Cariño, no seas condescendiente – le pidió Leta antes de mirar al otro hombre, tras un enorme escritorio lleno de copias de su libro apiladas una arriba de otra, y sonreírle genuinamente -. Felicidades Newt. Sé cuánto te has esforzado para poder lograr esto.

\- Sin duda que tu bullado viaje a Nueva York ayudó – recordó Theseus -. Fue una excelente idea lanzar el libro ahora que tu nombre se ha vuelto popular. ¿Se le ocurrió a tu editor, hermanito? ¿O fue todo idea tuya?

\- Yo… No fue apropósito, pero tienes razón. El libro está recibiendo más atención ahora.

\- Supongo que ya mandaste una copia especial a Nueva York, ¿no es así?

Theseus le guiñó un ojo, refiriéndose a Tina. Por supuesto, Newt jamás se había abierto a contarle acerca de la amistad que había formado con la maravillosa bruja estadounidense, pero los rumores volaban cuando un mago joven participaba en la detención del gran Grindelwald y era visto en presencia de la mismísima Seraphina Picquery.

\- Muchas copias se enviaron a Nueva York – reconoció Newt, inclinando levemente su cabeza, y haciéndose el tonto ante el obvio comentario de su hermano. Esa "copia especial" quería entregarla personalmente y no por correo…

\- Tu libro no solo es altamente educativo, Newt – lo halagó la hermosa mujer, mientras tomaba una de las manos del mago entre las de ella -. Tu mayor legado será cambiar la forma de ver y de relacionarnos con las criaturas mágicas. Lo que siempre soñaste.

\- Sí… - respondió, incómodo, apartando su mano con suavidad, pero firmeza -. Todavía queda mucho por hacer.

\- ¿Tienes pensado seguir escribiendo? – le preguntó Theseus, mientras giraba sobre su eje dando una mirada alrededor -. ¿Cuántas copias se imprimieron? Siento que la librería está atestada solo con "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos".

\- Bastantes. Bastantes impresiones.

\- ¿Has planeado un nuevo viaje? – preguntó Leta.

\- No es como que pueda salir del país, ¿verdad? – respondió Newt con una sonrisa algo irónica y a la vez triste.

Al prohibirle la salida del país, no solo lo habían confinado, sino que habían cortado sus alas para realizar su trabajo y continuar en la búsqueda y protección de más animales a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El Ministerio de Magia había rechazado su solicitud para viajar fuera del país por cuarta vez, y por como las cosas habían resultado esa última vez, no había demasiada esperanza para el futuro.

\- Mira, tu hermano es Jefe de los Aurores ahora. Si de algo me sirve el cargo, moveré mis influencias para—.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Arreglaré un quinto encuentro, y me aseguraré de que esta vez lo consigas. ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien – terminó por aceptar. Después de todo, realmente quería salir del país.

\- Bien. Ya que estamos reunidos, y solo Merlín sabe cuándo podría volver a pasar algo así, Leta y yo tenemos que—.

\- No, cariño – pidió Leta, apretando su mano.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No creo que este sea el momento. Este es el momento de Newt.

\- ¡Y Newt estará feliz por nosotros! – continuó el hombre, que rebosaba de una felicidad tal que no pensaba con claridad –. Newt, ¡Leta y yo vamos a casarnos!

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Es así? – preguntó el de cabello castaño anaranjado, fingiendo un intento de sonrisa -. Eso es bastante… Bastante…

\- ¿Bastante qué?

 _Hilarante,_ fue la primera palabra que salió de la cabeza del chico, mientras cruzaba una mirada con Leta.

\- Felicidades por su compromiso – terminó por decir, mientras estiraba su mano para darle un fuerte apretón a Theseus.

Lamentablemente, éste consideró aquel gesto como un permiso para darle otro abrazo. ¡Otro! Momento que Newt aprovechó para tener un pequeño segundo de reflexión sobre cómo se sentía ante aquella noticia. Nada más que ironía y una minúscula sensación de resentimiento hacia su hermano, era lo que sentía. Incluso, ganas de reírse por lo ridículo de aquella situación. Leta, la mujer que había sido la más importante de su vida, años atrás, terminaba junto a quien siempre lo habían comparado.

\- Felicidades, Leta – dijo en cuanto pudo soltarse del abrazo.

\- Gracias…

Pero, a diferencia de Theseus, Leta no rebosaba de felicidad. Es más, la atractiva chica lucía tan melancólica como siempre, y a la vez, más que nunca. Y lo estaba, pues, era una sensación con la que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir desde su infancia por todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Leta siempre se sentía como una persona terrible; sabía que le destruía la vida a las personas desde que era una niña. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, destruyéndole la vida a Newt, quien la amaba, casándose con su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Me harías el honor de ser el padrino, hermano? – Theseus le sonreía y Newt abrió la boca para responder, pero Theseus, de manera avasalladora y a la vez, accidental, habló por sobre él -: Podrías invitar a esa Tina de la que tanto he escuchado.

El más pequeño de ambos hermanos sonrió y miró hacia el suelo, incómodo. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo que su perfecto hermano mayor se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, sobre todo cuando los avances que había hecho por correspondencia habían sido tan… Patéticos. No necesitaba que nadie se los recordara.

A unos cuantos metros tras de ellos se escuchó un estruendo, y tras mirar, vieron a Bunty, la asistente de Newt, en el suelo con lo que parecía ser una torre completa de "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos" desparramados junto a ella. Pero antes de que se pusieran en camino a ayudarla, la mujer se puso rápidamente de pie y se fue librería hacia dentro murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Leta agradeció internamente que aquella distracción hubiera evitado que Newt o su prometido hubiesen visto la genuina cara de sorpresa y espanto que había colocado tras escuchar ese inesperado nombre. El nombre de una mujer que no era el de ella.

\- ¿Tina? – La morena miró a su prometido intentando, con éxito, esconder su asombro y el hecho de que sintiera una punzada de dolor que no sabía explicar bien si había sido en el estómago, en el pecho o en el corazón. Le sonrió con dulzura para continuar fingiendo -. ¿Quién es Tina?

\- Resulta que Newt conoció a una mujer en Nueva York. Tina Goldstein, ¿no es cierto? Nada más ni nada menos que una auror que lo ayudó a recuperar todas sus bestias y a capturar a Grindelwald – Theseus le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Newt, pero este se alejó sintiéndose bastante incómodo ante el contacto -. Bueno. Supongo que ya podrá contarnos un poco más al respecto en la cena. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

\- Yo—.

\- ¡Vamos! Cena con nosotros esta noche.

\- La verdad es que… - Newt tomó una pausa y miró a Leta, que lucía algo decepcionada, y luego a su hermano, que no se daba cuenta del ambiente en su alrededor y esperaba, expectante, una respuesta.

\- ¡Podremos celebrar mi ascenso en el Departamento de Aurores!

\- Tengo mucho trabajo en casa. El Porlock ha tenido unos vómitos explosivos y todavía no puedo encontrar la causa exacta – se excusó, con una humilde sonrisa –. Tal vez para la próxima vez.

\- Está bien – dijo Theseus, rendido –. Espero que esos animales te dejen algo de tiempo libre de vez en cuando.

\- Han sido días de—.

\- ¡Shacklebolt! – gritó de pronto -. Lo siento, Newt, dame un segundo, ya regreso. - Y con su misma animosidad y sociabilidad de siempre se fue dejando a Newt a un lado del escritorio, de pie junto a Leta Lestrange, al otro lado del escritorio, viendo como Theseus se marchaba y saludaba efusivamente a un conocido del Ministerio y del mundo mágico…

Tuvieron otro encuentro breve de miradas, y Newt le sonrió torpemente a Leta, como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts, cuando no era más que un incómodo adolescente lleno de acné y con un corazón demasiado enorme como para no ser lastimado. Ese Newt que en realidad, no había cambiado ni un poco, o cuyo corazón, quizás, hasta se había agrandado…

\- Lo siento, Newt, insistí en que no habláramos del matrimonio hoy día.

\- ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

\- El 6 de junio del próximo año. Theseus está muy emocionado y espera que sea un gran evento junto a todos nuestros seres queridos…

\- Sin duda que así será.

\- Esta mujer, Tina… - Newt levantó la mirada tras escuchar el nombre de la auror -. ¿Es importante para ti o…? – Dejó una pausa, pero el hombre frente a ella solo sonrió una vez más, lastimeramente, bajando su mirada al suelo.

\- Es bastante especial – reconoció el castaño.

\- Oh.

La morena entendió, entonces, que se había equivocado en dar por hecho que tendría a Newt por siempre en sus manos. Entendió también, que la vida con la que fantaseaba en esas veladas luminosas y vacías, se había esfumado porque Newt había encontrado a una persona con la que compartir aventuras y viajes en el mundo real, y no en sueños. Y entendió que, por su cobardía, vería el resto de su vida a otra mujer viviendo la vida que añoraba para ella.

\- Felicidades, Newt…

\- Felicidades a ti, Leta.


End file.
